The Lost Hope
by krysming
Summary: Jika kau diberi harapan kosong, apa yang kau rasakan? Kyu x Min.


Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Angst (?) tapi di cahpter ini belum kerasa angstnya .-.

Summary : Jika kau diberi harapan kosong, apa yang akan kau rasakan?

NB : Alurnya campuran. Dari masa depan,membahas masa lalu. Dan akhirnya kembali ke masa depan ^^

: Dan, maaf kalau bahasa tulisannya menyerempet dari angst u_u /bowed

: Dan lagi, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau sangat banyak kekurangan

Silahkan membaca :D

- The Lost Hope-

"Appa"

"Hem?"

"Err, bila aku menyukai seseorang, apakah aku harus menyatakannya lebih dulu?"

"Eh, maksud mu?"

"Jadi aku sedang menyukai yeoja."

"Lalu?"

"Menurut appa?"

"Bagus"

" (=A=) bukan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau lebih baik untuk menyatakannya lebih dulu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang terpenting dia tau perasaan kita, jawabannya iya atau tidak itu urusan nanti. Yang penting kau nyatakan saja dulu. Bagaimana?"

"..." anak ku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jangan smemberi dia harapan kosong."

"Ah... nsgomong-ngomong, tak disangka ya, appa mengerti soal cinta~"

"Apa maksud mu, Jino?"

"Sudah lah lupakan, selamat tidur appa^^"

"Ah iya"

Malam ini, putra ku, Lee Jino menanyakan soal cinta & perasaan. Dan itu membuat ku teringat akan masa lalu ku. Yah, dulu.. aku pernah merasakan apa yang Jino rasakan sekarang. Tapi sangat disayangkan, cinta ku hanya harapan kosong semata.

xXx

Flashback~

Siang ini ketika aku sedang berjalan melewati kantin. Aku melihatnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sedang duduk santai di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Dia terlihat gembira sambil mengenakan kemeja putih yang rapi, tapi jasnya terlihat, agak berantakan? Mungkin.

"Sedang lihat apa kau, Sungmin?" tegur Henry kepadaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah, engga kok. Ga-gapapa" jawab ku sedikit kikuk.

"Hem, Cho Kyuhyun ya?" tebak Henry saat aku kembali melamun.

"Apa?"

"Buat apa aku ngawur kalau jawabannya muka mu yang merah gini. Tebakanku benar pasti"

"..." aku hanya menjawab dengan diam, dan menundukkan kepala.

"Benarkan tebakan ku? Haha."

"Ah iya.." . Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, siswa kelas XII-A. Siswa yang tergolong populer dengan peringkat 10 dari 201 anak. Pintar, berkacamata, bajunya yang terlihat rapi padahal urakan, dan.. tampan. Hari-harinya selalu dikelilingi oleh teman temannya. Dan entahlah, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku tak tau apa yang bisa ku jadikan alasan untuk mencintainya.

xXx

Malamnya aku disibukkan dengan tugas kimia. Hah. Memang ya, Kangin-songsaengnim tidak tanggung tanggung kalau memberi tugas. Batas pengumpulan hanya 3 hari. Tapi tugasnya itu lho, bisa buat 2 minggu. 'Begadang lagi deh malam ini' gumam ku.

_+098*******_

_Calling_

Tiba tiba, hp ku berdering. Ku lihat di layar, ada nomor asing yang menghubungi.

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Yoboseyooo?"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hish, nomor siapa sih ini? Mengganggu waktu saja" ku banting hp ku ke kasur. Kesal.

_+098*******_

_Calling_

Beberapa menit kemudian, hp ku berdering kembali. Dan, lagi lagi muncul nomor yang sama.

"YOBOSEYO?" teriak ku karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ah, ne. Maaf mengganggu, apa ini dengan, Lee Sungmin?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, aku Cho Kyuhyun.." DEG. Posisi ku yang tadi sedang berdiri menjadi duduk tegap. Detak jantung seperti, tercekat?

"Halo halo, apa ada orang disana?"

"Ya. A-ada apa menelfon ku malam malam begini Kyu-Kyuhyun?" aku menjawab dengan gugup. Pasti, orang yang kita cintai tiba-tiba menelfon kita saat tengah malam. Siapa yang engga akan gugup coba?

"Jadi begini, Sung..."

"Min" kilah ku cepat.

"Ah iya, maaf. Tadi saat aku ingin meminjam buku di perpustakaan, buku itu tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

"Kata penjaganya buku itu sedang kau pinjam selama 3 hari."

"Jadi?"

"Boleh kah aku meminjamnya besok? Hanya hari besok saja. Aku ingin menyalin satu artikel dari buku tersebut. Boleh kah?"

"Buku 'Kimia dan Sekitar Kita' bukan?"

"Ne"

"Err, bagaimana ya? Ada satu syaratnya, kau harus menyalin artikel itu dengan cepat. Atau bisa dibilang kau hanya menyalinnya di sekolah, dan tidak membawa bukunya ke rumah. Gapapa? Soalnya aku lagi butuh banget ama buku itu"

"Baiklah, gapapa kok. Lagi pula aku menyalin tidak akan lama."

"Benar ya?"

"Ne. Ngomong-ngomong kita bisa bertemu dimana besok?" DEGGG (/) ketika mendengar hal itu, terbesit dibayangan ku. Tentang kencan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau, kan kau yang butuh"

"Bagaimana kalau di perpustakaan?"

"Boleh boleh, jam berapa? Sehabis pulang sekolah. Mau?"

"Hem,oke. Besok ku tunggu setelah pulang sekolah di perpustakaan ya. Jangan telat loh"

"Pasti, aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka telat"

"Oke, terima kasih Sungmin. Maaf mengganggu malam begini. Annyong~ selamat malam"

"Ne sama sama, tidak papa kok. Selamat malam juga, Kyu-Kyuhyun"

Nit nit nit... sambungan telfon sudah terputus. Dan...

"..." aku terdiam. Dan masih belum percaya bahwa tadi aku telah ditelfon oleh orang yang aku cintai, Cho Kyuhyun. Kulihat kembali list log di hpku.

_+098*******_

_09-02-2010 23:10_

Kutatap lama layar hp ku. Masih dengan jantung yang berdegup.

_Cho Kyuhyun_ - _+098*******_

_Save?_

_-Yes-_

xXx

"Hoy Lee Sungmin!" kurasakan Henry sedang menggoyangkan bahu ku.

"..." aku tetap tidak bergeming. Hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Hingga akhirnya..

"HYAAAAAA!" Henry mendorong ku dengan sekuat tenaganya.

BRUK

"Apa?" aku yang telah terjatuh dari kursi menyahut Henry dengan kesal.

"Kenapa daritadi melamun?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan jangan kau memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi"

"Tidak"

"Hish kau ini ya, memangnya siapa lagi yang kau lamunkan selain dia?"

"Menurut mu?" jawab ku sambil termenung, lagi. Henry yang mendengar jawaban kecil dari ku hanya melongos dan pergi meninggal kan ku.

Ting, ting, ting. Yeay! Bel jam pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi. Aku dengan semangat mengemasi barang-barang ku setelah Hee-sonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi seusai mengemasi barang aku pun langsung ke perpustakaan.

"Annyong~" sapa ku saat masuk ke perpustakaan. Dan tiba tiba aku dihadang oleh seorang siswa yang sedang mengamati nama badget ku dengan sangat teliti.

"Lee, Sungmin?" katanya dengan ragu.

", Kyuhyun?" (/) duh, jantung ku serasa melompat ketika Kyuhyun memanggil nama ku dan menatap ku sangat dekat. Aku yang sangat gugup itu hanya bisa menatap balik dengan heran.

"Kau sudah kutunggu daritadi lho, ayo sini. Kita duduk di pojok sana saja" ucapnya seraya mengandeng tangan ku. Sudah bisa kalian tebak, detak jantung ku saat ini sedang tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kamu cintai memanggil nama mu, menatap mu dengan cermat, dan tiba tiba mengandeng tangan mu membawa kamu ke suatu tempat. Itu adahal hal-hal yang bisa membawa mu melayang & mebuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Jadi.."

"Ya?" perkataan Kyuhyun tersebut membuyar kan lamunan ku. Dia juga memberi isyarat agar aku duduk di depannya. Akhirnya aku pun duduk dan meletakkan tas ku di meja.

"Mana buku yang mau ku pinjam Sungmin?"

"Ah ini" ujar ku sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" ujarnya riang sambil menerima buku yang ku berikan tersebut. Dia pun mulai menyalin dengan serius. Lucu, hal itu lah yang terlintas di kepala ku saat melihat dia yang sedang menyalin buku tersebut. Tanpa ku sadari, bibir ku menoreh kan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau Sungmin? Err, ada yang aneh ya?" perkataannya lagi-lagi membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Ah ani. Ekspresi mu ketika menulis, mengingat kan ku dengan adik ku" ujar ku berbohong.

"Wah yang benar? Berarti aku ini mirip dengan adiknya Sungmin dong?"

"Tidak juga sih" jawab ku akhirnya.

"..." Kyuhyun hanya diam, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan mulai menyalin lagi.

xXx

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah ini TBC atau tamat .-.

Kritik & saran diharapkan

Makasiiiih^^


End file.
